Hotel Transylvania
by YinYang Moon Dragon
Summary: After the death of his husband, Atem promised to always look after their son, Yugi. Atem followed his and Heba's dream and built a hotel for monsters. It was a safe haven for them all to share. All was good for hundreds of years, until a human wandered in. Now, Atem must find a way to get rid of the human , but that might be a problem when Yugi takes an interest in the human. YYxY


Hotel Transylvania

* * *

Cast

Dracula- Atem

Mavis- Yugi

Jonathan- Yami

Quasimodo- Duke

Invisible Man(Griffin)- Seto/Joey; They can turn visible when they want to.

Mummy(Murray)- Marik

((Made up)) Mummy's wife- Malik

Frankenstein(Frank)- Tristan

Wayne(Wolf Man)- Bakura

Wanda(Wolf Man's Wife)- Ryou

Eunice(Frankenstein's Wife)- Tea

* * *

Yin: All I have to say about this one is, the computer made me do it. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh, or Hotel Transylvania.

* * *

1895

It was a dark and cloudy night. The moonlight shined down on the house below. The dark forest was eerie and silent. A lone bat flew up up on to one of the balconies. A green mist surrounded it as it transformed into a cloaked figure. The wind blew the door open and the figure crept in. Over in the corner sat a baby bed. Seeing it, the figure crept over to it. It got closer, and closer. The figure reached down into the crib.

"Peek-a-boo!"

The baby started to cry as it looked at the man. The man had a deep tan, muscular body, and sharp features. His eyes were the color of crimson and his hair was three different colors. His golden bangs spiked all over the place and his ebony hair looked the the darkest of night, lined in crimson. His name was Atem. Atem frowned, his face and eyes softened .

"No, no, no, no, no." He reached down and picked up the baby boy. "I didn't mean to startle you, my little baby." He brought his baby closer to his chest, cradling him. "Shush, shush, shush." Atem said in his deep baritone voice. He then started to sing as he rocked the small baby in his arms.

"Hush little vampire don't say a word, Papa's gonna bite the head off a bird." Then boy laughed, and Atem nuzzled his face in his baby son's hair, smiling. The boy had tri-colored hair like his father, but his bangs framed his face, and his ebony hair was outlined in a beautiful amethyst color. Pale, baby-soft skin covered his whole body and his eyes were wide, and lined with long, thick lashes. He had the most beautiful amethyst eyes, that glowed with happiness. The man carried his baby over to a table. As he walked, he tapped his son on the nose. "I vant to kiss your tush. I vant to kiss your tush." He said, kissing his baby on his stomach. The little boy kept laughing and smiling. Atem laid the baby boy down on a pillow and used his magic to change his diaper and put a fresh one on him. The boy just laughed and chewed on his fist. Atem threw the diaper into a coffin-shaped trash can. He then picked his son up and kissed his forehead.

"My little Yugi."

-Time Skip-

A goblin was drawing on a construction plan with Atem right beside him, leaning on the desk. He was saying, "Nice, but maybe a little more square footage. I want a lot of monsters here."

The goblin started to change it when something wet fall from the ceiling. Both monsters looked up to see Yugi on the ceiling, smiling. He was wearing an ankle length black dress with sleeves. Yugi crawled from the ceiling to the wall, and down to his father. Yugi sat on the wall, still smiling. Atem smiled at his son, and so did the goblin.

-Time skip-

Yugi was on a stick horse, hopping away, with his father chasing him.

Yugi turned down the hallway leading to the front door and looked behind him, seeing his father a couple steps behind him.

"I'm gonna get you little Yugi! I'm gonna get you!"

Yugi laughed and hopped faster. Atem leaned against a wall holding his back, groaning. It hurt from all of the bending over.

Yugi hopped, then stopped a couple of feet away from the door. He threw his horse away and looked at the slightly opened door, bending over to his right some. He turn back and pointed at the door. "What out there?" the small boy asked as he turned back to the door, walking over to it. Atem rushed over and grabbed Yugi, saying. "Oh, we never go out there." He held Yugi so he was facing him. He closed his eyes. "Ever." He then carried him off. Yugi looked over his shoulder and saw the door close.

-Time skip-

Atem was reading a book called 'Tales of Humans' to Yugi, who was on his lap, huddled under the blanket.

"And then the monsters ran away and were forced into hiding." Yugi pulled the blanket closer to him, his amethyst eyes fearful. Atem continued to read. "But Harry the Human found them and jumped out from under their bed-"

"I'm scared!"

"-And burned their clothes-"

Yugi hid under the blankets.

"-and bit their toes," he grabbed one of Yugi's toes.

"And stole all of their candy!" He pulled the covers away, but Yugi wasn't there. He frowned and looked around. He looked under the bed, smiling. There Yugi was, curled up, holding a skull sucker.

"Don't take my candy." he whimpered, holding the sucker close.

Atem smiled gently.

"Babyclaws, you don't need to be frightened. I promised your mommy I would protect protect you forever." Yugi smiled at him. Atem brought his head back up and started to play his ukelele. Yugi crawled out from under the bed and laid on the floor, looking up at his daddy.

Atem sang, his baritone voice gentle. _"My beautiful Yu-gi"_

Yugi climbed up onto the table beside the bed and laid his head on his arms, which were crossed under him. Atem brought his head closer to Yugi, still singing.

"_Let me wipe all your poop away"_

He sat up and looked away.

"_Those humans are nas-tay"_

He used is magic to keep the ukelele playing. He picked the amethyst eyed toddler up.

"_So with Daddy you will stay"_

He sat Yugi down on the table and put his forehead against his. The older monster grabbed the instrument and continued to play.

"_And if a human tries to harm you" _Yugi frowned, and his eyes widened.

"_I'll simply say..."_

His eyes turned blood red and his fangs got longer. He started to growl and roar. He then turn back and looked lovingly at Yugi, who was sitting there, now smiling.

"_Because you Daddy's boy"_

Yugi sat up straighter, smiling really big, his little fangs showing.

"_Daddy's boy"_

"_I'm your 'Temy daddy..._

-Time skip-

Yugi stood on the edge of the bed, his knees bent. On the head was a little pink helmet. In front of him, Atem was on his knees, hands held out in front of him.

"Just bend the legs and push off." He sat up. "Trust me, mouse."

Yugi nodded and jumped. Atem kept his arms under Yugi, and just as he was about to land in Atem's arms, a purple mist surrounded him, turning him into a bat. Atem stood up, smiling proudly, as Yugi flapped his wings and rose higher and higher.

"I can fly! I can fly!" Yugi cried happily.

"Look at you!" Atemu shouted, just as happy. "Faster, baby! Faster!

"Woohoo!"

"You got it, my little voodoo doll!" Atem cheered and he, too, turned into a bat. He flew up to where Yugi was flying around the chandelier. They both flew around the room, laughing.

A goblin walked into the room, taking off his hat. "Excuse me, sir."

Atem stopped in midair and turned to the green monster, annoyed. "What? What?"

Yugi flew into the wall with a 'thunk'. Atem turned to Yugi. "Ow. I'm okay."

The goblin smiled. "It's ready."

-Scene change-

Atem followed the goblin out onto the balcony. His face void of any emotion.

"Looks good." He looked down at the goblin. "Only monsters can get in?"

The goblin nodded and gripped the rail of the balcony. "Oh absolutely. It's hidden real nicely."

Atem used his shadow vision to see if it was true. The goblin started to list off the defenses.

"You got 400 acres of haunted forest in front of you."

A creepy forest with mist everywhere flashed in Atem's eyes. He also saw two ghosts floating around in the forest.

"You got the Land of the Undead on the perimeters."

A graveyard flashed by next. Zombies started to crawl out from underneath the ground.

"Any humans daring to even look over there will run away real quick."

Atem saw a human with a torch walk over, then run away as a zombie can up from under ground. He then saw a ginormous castle, hidden in the fog. He zoomed in to see the zombie workers doing some fixing up. They stopped and started as a female zombie walked by. They started to laugh and elbow each other. Atem had a look of 'really?' before no emotion show. The goblin tapped his head. "But, of course, be smart." He then shook his finger at Atem. "No bonfires, no firework shows." He got in Atem's face, who pushed him back with his hand. "Yeah, yeah, no, no. No fire, I get it, I get it." The goblin just stood their with a stupid grin on his face, not looking at anything in particular.

Atem turned around and walked back into the room. He walked over to a picture standing up. It showed a picture of him, a baby Yugi, and another person. The person was smiling, and looked just like Yugi, but this person had violent eyes and hair and tan skin. He picked up the picture. His arm was around the effeminate man.

"It's time, my darling Heba." he stroked the picture. "The place we always talked about for Yugi." His crimson eyes were full of sadness and pain.

Atem was walking Yugi into the castle. Both were smiling.

"No one will ever harm him here."

* * *

Yin: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I know I did.


End file.
